Things You Do For Love
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: Warning: This is a SLASH fic. The pairings: Sirius x Remus, James x Lily. A misunderstanding leads to anguish. Will Sirius be able to fix his relationship? Or will James and Lily be forced to watch their friends break?


A/N: Ah, young love...As usual, the characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me but to their esteemed creator. ENJOY!

Things You Do For Love

'I HATE YOU!'

Such was the roar that echoed in the Gryffindor common room followed by swift footsteps and the slamming of a portrait. Normally, such an incident would have caused a commotion but heedless to the young man, whose usually clear eyes were blurred by tears, the corridor he had chosen for his escape was deserted.

Remus Lupin, known to his friends as the calm one, the wise counselor, the mature prefect, was reduced to a crying coil of emotions as he collapsed in a dark corner, his trembling legs barely supporting him. Hot tears rolled down his chapped cheeks as he cradled his head in his hands, sobbing his anguish.

Not that he was alone much longer. Even as a shadow descended on him, his anger had left him, drained and emotionless. 'Leave me alone,' he whispered.

The shadow was not to be deterred as he knelt down in front of the distraught boy. 'It was a misunderstanding,' it pleaded, 'I just-'

'Just what?' Remus laughed bitterly, 'Just thought that I'd be a useful partner until you found the girl of your dreams?' Not that anymore harsh words could escape him as warm lips seized him in a passionate lip lock. Though still angry, Remus couldn't help but melt into his ex-boyfriend's kiss, a weakness that he could never overcome.

Even as they drew apart, Remus found himself staring into the obsidian depths of Sirius' eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but again Sirius hushed him. 'I'm sorry,' said the other boy, somewhat huskily, 'I just wanted to make you jealous.' Against his better judgement, Remus could feel his anger dissipating. Sirius could be the most silver-tongue liar but his eyes, expressive as they were, would always betray him. And now, those beautiful gems told of Sirius' guilt, slight misery and sincerity. Remus could barely suppress a sigh of defeat. It was always like this. Sirius would do something stupid and Remus would always forgive him. Always. He opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted.

Sirius pouted. 'You were neglecting me.'

Unable to compute the sudden turn of events, Remus just gawked at him. 'I was just studying for the upcoming exam,' he answered, exasperated, all signs of tears gone though there was yet a hint of pain that lingered, 'I neglected you?! You found a new girlfriend to replace me while I spend four hours in the library after we shagged in the Astronomy Tower!'

His surprisingly perceptive boyfriend only squeezed his arm gently, clearly sensing the underlying misery. But even as Sirius searched for the words to his explanation, amused chuckles drifted into Remus' hearing as another familiar voice spoke up, 'It wasn't his new girlfriend, Moony. I was me.'

Now, Remus was incredulous. 'You?'

For before him stood a smugly smirking James Potter. 'Yes me,' he answered, half bemused and half exasperated, 'wearing a wig. Padfoot here wanted to make you jealous but he couldn't find it in himself to find a girl to do so.' James patted a rather sheepish Sirius' back. 'Forgive him, Moony. He's quite the sap actually. I was his last resort after he spent nearly three of those four hours lamenting on how your books were more important to you than him.'

And, James took his leave, withdrawing himself and leaving the happy couple behind. Judging from the noises they were making, he had not want to be anywhere near them for a while. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Those two were even more dramatic than the prissy Lucius Malfoy. It was simply astounding how easily the usually level-headed Remus succumbed to his boyfriend's many tricks. The things Sirius did to draw Remus away from his books for another bout of shagging were truly amazing in their stupidity. For Remus to abandon all sanity and for Sirius to abandon all dignity, truly they were each others' weak spots. 'Or the shagging would be Sirius' weak spot,' James amended the thought, shaking his head.

'So, how did it go?'

The Head Boy turned to face his girlfriend as Lily Evans joined his side. James shrugged. 'Told Remus that Sirius had merely wanted to make him jealous,' he answered, 'I said Padfoot was kissing me in a wig.'

Lily's eyebrow climbed her brow. 'You in a wig?'

James' eyes glinted. 'It is hardly right to tell Remus that he was kissing you.' His grim tone promised retribution. Best friend or not clearly, Sirius was going to pay big time for what he had done.

The Head Girl shrugged. Teasing James about Sirius' kissing skills would have to be left for later. Right now, she had other more important things on her mind than the melodramatic soap opera lives of her friends. 'It would've been better,' she finally answered, spinning on her heels and striding off.

Her lingering words left James gaping in shock.

'After all, Sirius did have a crush on you once.'


End file.
